


No longer an experiment

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Experimental Stuff [1]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/F, Facial, Gangbang, Hucow, Multi, Punk, Serving, Trans Female Character, Vaginal, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Mommy and Cow host a luncheon for their friends
Relationships: Cow/Mommy, Cow/Multi
Series: Experimental Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639480
Kudos: 14





	No longer an experiment

“Late night Cow?” Mommy asked. It was 2 in the morning and I was sitting in the living room playing video games. I wasn’t supposed to be, but I had completely lost track of time. Mommy was wearing raggedy pants, a band t-shirt, and a spiked jacket. Fresh back from the concert I hadn’t wanted to go to. I gulped, and my pussy started getting wet.  
“I-I-I-I,” I stuttered as she prowled over to me.  
“Sleep. Now.” I hurriedly put the game away and started to head upstairs. “On the couch.” I looked at Mommy imploringly. “Good girls get to use beds, bad cows stay on the sofa,” she growled. I wrapped myself up on the couch while Mommy climbed the stairs. My cowbell rang feebly.  
I woke up to an aching back and Mommy looking down at me.  
“Time to make breakfast Cow,” she said. She watched as I got up, stretching and yawning, then stumbled into the kitchen. She put some pills on the breakfast table as I threw together some pancakes. The last of hers were thrown back as I carried the plate over, and she handed me mine as she let the coffee grind itself. I took mine with my apple juice. The meal was quiet. I was playing on my phone, she was listening to a tape she had presumably gotten last night.  
“What is the punishment for not going to bed on time Cow?” Mommy asked as we washed the dishes together. Some water splashed onto my chest, and Mommy followed it closely with her eyes. I wasn’t allowed clothes unless it was cold or we had a certain kind of company, and I felt a droplet trail between my breasts to get stuck in my bellybutton.   
“No cumming for 2 days, Mommy,” I said sadly.  
“Would you like the chance to expedite that?” Mommy asked. My head swiveled suddenly to look at her and I nodded.  
“We have some friends coming over for lunch. You will serve us for the entire meal. I will give you something to eat beforehand. You will do this naked, and they will be permitted to touch you however they want. If, by the end of the meal, you’ve been a good girl the whole time, you may cum.” I shivered slightly and Mommy watched me for a moment.  
“They know my safe word?” I asked. Mommy nodded.  
“If you safe word, they will stop. I wouldn’t let them near you otherwise. If they don’t, I will step in. You are not being ordered to do this. If you’re uncomfortable with this, we don’t have to,” Mommy said this while drying a slightly shaking plate. It was already dry.  
“Are you ok?” I asked. The plate was neatly placed on the drying rack. Mommy took a deep breathe.  
“Yeah, yeah, I just needed a minute, sorry,” Mommy muttered out, staggering over to the sofa. I followed worriedly. Mommy collapsed onto the sofa and started taking deep breathes. I sat down next to her.  
“Need your inhaler?” I asked her, petting her gently.  
“No, I’m good,” she murmured. The whistle in her breathe told me otherwise. I stood, and went upstairs to retrieve the slightly worn bit of plastic. When I came back, she was leaning against the couch. She gulped from the inhaler greedily when I handed it to her.  
“Maybe we should have the lunch another day,” I murmured. Mommy shook her head.   
“I’m fine,” she spoke without a whistle, and I immediately felt better. “I’m gonna go set the places. Tell me to make you some chicken quesadillas if you want to do it.” Mommy’s walk was much stronger as she started towards the kitchen.  
“Hug Mommy?” I asked quietly. Mommy spun on her heel and almost tackled me with her hug. We lay there on the sofa, my head cradled into Mommy’s chest for at least an hour.  
“Can I have chicken quesadillas?” My words broke the silence that had fallen over our sleepy little house. Mommy cuddled me for another half hour.  
“Oh shit I need to make you quesadillas,” Mommy muttered quietly. Then louder. “Wait, that means something.” Mommy’s face screwed up for a moment, and I giggled quietly. “You wanna do the service thing?”   
“Yeah, it might be fun. And I like cumming,” I replied, blushing slightly. Mommy squeezed me for a minute, then jumped up and started making quesadillas. I walked in after her.  
“How many friends?” I asked, grabbing an apron. Mommy took the apron off me.  
“Seven, but this is my lunch, so I make all the food. Besides, you’re gonna be doing water and passing dishes and serving seconds and such. Just eat your quesadillas and make sure to answer the door and seat people,” Mommy said distractedly, flipping a quesadilla while texting. She slid me a plate, and I ate voraciously while the coffee grinder and Mommy whirred.   
There was a heaping buffet by the time the doorbell rang. I stood, walking over and opening the door.  
“Hel-WOW!” a woman wearing a conservative skirt and blue blouse let her eyes roam up and down my body. I gave her a look, and she collected herself. “I’m here for lunch,” she said quickly. I stepped aside and let her in showing her to a spot on Mommy’s left at the head of the table. I was pouring water for her when the doorbell rang again. I walked to get it, the woman watching my butt closely. Mommy snapped her fingers in front of her face, and they started talking.  
Julia was at the door, and she leered gently as I let her in. As I walked her to her seat I felt a sharp pain on my left haunch, and I saw Julia’s hand slip back around my waist. Emma was next. She arrived with a woman she introduced as Melanie, her girlfriend. The two leaned forward to kiss my breasts as one, and Melanie asked if I was lactating as I sat them down. ‘Birds of a feather’ I thought. A trio opted to knock instead of ring the bell, wearing the punk outfits that Mommy said were part of a group outfit she went to the concert with.  
The entire party sat at the table together, and the chatter started almost immediately.  
“I thought you were gonna get changed and take a shower before you came here?” the first to arrive roared. Mommy had quietly informed me that that was Rachel.  
“Angel here forgot to bring a change of clothes over to my house,” one of them said.  
“Just because you aren’t punk enough to pull of this look doesn’t mean I’m not, Chloe,” Angel retorted. Ooohs echoed around the table. I continued filling water glasses.  
“Cow, why don’t you start serving out the food,” Mommy said before the fight could continue.  
“Yes Mommy,” I turned and took each person’s plate in turn, covering them in brisket, greens, and giving a roll each.  
“Thanks slut,” Mommy said when I handed her a plate. A smack rang around the table, and my butt stung. Rachel stared goggle-eyed.   
“Coffee, please,” Emma and Melanie said together. I picked up the coffee pot, and made it to them with a few more slaps on the rear. A hand slipped between my legs. My hands shook slightly as I poured. The hand rubbed my clit gently, teasingly. “Fresh milk?” Emma asked. I held the cup up to my nipple, and, still shaking from the hand that had inserted two fingers into my pussy, squeezed my breast so a little milk came out. I did the same for Melanie. Two more coffees, and a tea were served. Fresh milk for each. I served seconds to Angel while the last of the trio, Jennifer, groped my breasts gently. Julia sucked on my clit while I passed a roll to Rachel. Another coffee and more milk was called, and I got pulled into Chloe’s lap. I could feel her interest through her leather pants. My ass begin to blister from the smacks and pinches.   
“Suck me off,” Rachel said. I looked at Mommy to see if this counted. Mommy nodded. I crawled under our thin table, and kneeled between Rachel’s legs. She wasn’t wearing any panties, and her erection seemed trapped by the material of the skirt she wore. I licked the head, and she moaned.  
“Good slut,” Mommy said. I took the head in my mouth and sucked gently. ‘It tasted pretty good,’ I thought begrudgingly. I began bobbing lightly. Rachel’s voice began falling and stuttering out of conversation. I moved faster, taking most of it in my mouth on each pass and licking and sucking as much as I could. Rachel fell silent. She pulsed gently. I sucked harder, and she came down my throat. I licked her clean gently, then emerged from the table.  
“Lunch is over, time for dessert,” Mommy leered. The plates was clear in an instant. I was bent over across the now empty table, and felt fingers poking at my butt while a cock forced its way into my pussy. I whimpered. Another poked at my face, and I opened my mouth. Angel thrust directly into my throat, and I gagged. A moan came from the girls around me. Someone slipped into my asshole, and I moaned at the feeling of being filled. My legs were spread wide to accommodate the women inside me, and hands played with my butt and breasts. My brain was fogged with pain and pleasure. I came with the woman in my pussy. The cream pie didn’t have the chance to drip before she was replaced. A mouth suckled on each of my breasts, pulling just a little bit of milk from them. I came, and Angel pulled out to paint my face with her cum. The woman in my butt did the same with my rear. They were each replaced. My body was already strained from the late night and the difficulty of serving such demanding patrons. My vision became spotted. Cum was shot into each of my holes, and I passed out as I came again.   
I woke up on my back. I was still fully stuffed. I could feel mouths on my breasts, and the weight on someone lying on top of me, hips pumping. I groaned gently around the cock in my mouth. The three women pulled out of me, and I whimpered slightly. I watched all eight of the women, including Mommy encircle me. They were stroking hard, and my mouth watered as I lay there, exhausted.  
“Such a good little cum dump. Time for a breeding,” Mommy said. Each woman lined up. Jennifer was first. She stuck her head between my breasts, and begun humping away at my overtaxed pussy. I whimpered, unable to spread further to accommodate the cock in my pussy. Her weight pressed down on me as she hammered away with no regard for my pleasure. Her cum almost dripped out of her into my sodden pussy. Chloe almost pushed her friend aside in her haste. She grabbed my hips, making me almost ride her while I cleaned off Jennifer with my tongue. Her cum felt like she was lining my insides. Angel decided that just hammering at my pussy wasn’t enough. She slapped my breasts, not speeding up until she heard me moan around Chloe. Chloe started to speed up, but got pulled away by Jennifer. Angel and I came together, and I got a friendly kiss before she moved to my mouth. Melanie and Emma both tried to suckle me as they gave me their cum, but there wasn’t anything left to give. Julia swiped a bit of cum so she could finger my butt. She took great joy in watching my tired leg muscles jump for her. Rachel gave me a hickey with her cum. Mommy was last. She decided to show off just a little bit more, teasing my exhausted body ruthlessly. Her fingers gave me a bit of stimulation in both my butt and mouth while her cock pushed my buttons. We came together. Mommy showed out all the guests, who waved at me as one by by they dressed and walked back out the door. When the door closed on the last one, she came back to me.  
“Gods I love my pathetic little cum dump,” she said. Her cock slipped gently into my mouth while a plug slipped significantly less gently into my pussy. She enjoyed my sloppy licks and weak suction for a few minutes, playing with my breasts to draw quiet whines and moans out of me. Then she straddled my collar, and fucked my face gently, mindful of my worn throat, before soothing it with a fresh wave of cum.


End file.
